


Christmas Tree

by metropoliszone



Series: For Better or For Worse [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: Their first Christmas together, Grimmjow and Ichigo are able to get that damn tree up.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: For Better or For Worse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Christmas Tree

“Hey, be careful.”

“I got it, stop worryin’.”

But Ichigo really couldn’t help but worry, especially right now. Not when Grimmjow was putting the final touches on their tree, which had the star at the very top. The tree was perfect. It was their first tree since moving in together. Sure, they needed help getting it and getting all the decorations, and convincing Grimmjow that no, their apartment was not going to fit the twelve-foot perfect tree he had found and to give up on that dream until they could get a house.

It took a few strong verbal reminders.

And a promise that Ichigo wouldn’t play the ‘I was right’ card.

But he was, of course, right.

“There. See, it’s fine. Don’t worry so damn much.”

And indeed, it was.

Thanks to Renji and Rukia’s help picking out the things for their tree, they have a fairly nice tree for their budget. And they also have most of Renji’s previous decorations too.

Minus most of the snakes and bones. Grimmjow kept some at his desk in various positions for ‘inspiration’, and not for ‘playing and making cool scenes’. No matter what Ichigo saw at 3 in the morning, he was clearly tired and he needed to keep to himself.

But the tree was really great, and after everything that they had spent the day doing (getting the tree set up, the house decorated, and food cooked for everyone), Ichigo really wanted to relax, sit here, and watch the tree glow for the rest of the night. Stretching his arms up, he moved to flop down on their couch, looking up at Grimmjow. A big smirk on his face.

Cute.

“Lookit that. Looks great, huh?” Grimmjow said, turning his head to look right at Ichigo, “Toldja I could do it.” He had so much pride beaming through his system that Ichigo couldn’t help but admire it. It was so nice to see him so happy. Not even smirking, just happy.

“Yeah, I knew you could.” Ichigo said with a chuckle, fingers resting on his stomach over his big comfy sweater. “Now sit down with me so we can look at it.” Shuffling a bit so Grimmjow could sit down with him and get all cuddled up. And that is exactly what he did. Flopping down onto the couch and pulling Ichigo towards him with a grunt.

It was quiet. When Renji and Rukia were here, Christmas music played through out the apartment, but it was getting late enough (and they were both tired enough) to really appreciate the sounds of just quiet that went through their apartment. Grimmjow in his tank top (complaining always that Ichigo had the apartment too hot), and Ichigo in his ugly Christmas sweater (complaining about how cold it was). Ichigo’s arm still over his stomach, letting out a low sigh as he settled into the couch.

“Oy, Ichigo.”

“Mmm?”

Grimmjow leaned in a bit closer to his ear, and chuckled a bit before he spoke.

“Next year… let’s have a bigger family.”

And Ichigo’s eyes went wide.


End file.
